


And I still Don't Know Why

by carolina_beckerj



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Confusion, Divorce, F/M, Family Secrets, Love, Lust, Planet Destruction, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/pseuds/carolina_beckerj
Summary: Elizabeth Kuipers Mulder (Teena) has two serious regrets in her life:her brief affair with CSM, and never discovering the whereabouts ofher Daughter, Samantha





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cancer Man/Cigarette Smoking Man (CSM)=Carl Gerhard Bush Spender

(WHY?!!, Bill Mulder kept asking. He would NOT let up.

"I DON'T KNOW, I DON'T KNOW! Teena had insisted. She  
truly DOESN'T.

"What did I DO!? What DIDN'T I DO?"

"If only it was that simple Bill...you KNOW that...these-these  
things never are...I don't know."

'THESE THINGS!?, he'd yelled. THESE THINGS!?"

"I didn't mean...I...we've been over this a hundred times...let's go to  
bed, talk about it tomorrow. When the children are gone to school."

"I'm not sleeping in that bed...for all I know, that's where you BETRAYED ME  
with him."

That last statement cleaves her heart in two. Long seconds pass, before Teena  
can breathe again. When she speak again, she says, "I'D NEVER do that Bill."

"I don't know WHAT you'd "do" anymore," he'd said.

He'd slept in the guest room, she in Samantha's. Neither of them got much rest  
that night...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The discussion continues-resolution on the horizon?

"How long?

"Please, Bill. What possible good will it do for you to know that?"

"How long were you screwing Carl Spender?"

"The Children will be down soon. Please lower your voice, if you insist on  
discussing this."

"It's something I did...it must have been. I don't satisfy you."

"No...that is NOT IT."

"NO?...then what?"

In a voice barely above a whisper, Teena informs him that CSM had blackmailed her-  
she couldn't choose which Child to sacrifice to the cabal's ungodly scheme, and so  
he used the threat of exposing their previous dalliance, and an additional enticement-  
her Children will be allowed to remain with the family (he's lied-they took Samantha anyway).<

"Yes...my original mistake, that first terrible, horrible betrayal of you, of our family, was leveraged  
by that...FUCKER...to trick me into thinking that I'd saved us all by submitting to him. I..."

"MOM!", Fox yells from the top of the stairs. "PANCAKES!"

She calls back:: "Don't shout, Fox...tell your Sister to come down to breakfast." To her husband, she says,  
"The Children are going to notice if you don't come back to our room."

"Of course ...buy a cot today, after we're gone.

"Alright, Bill."


End file.
